Fukuda Kanon
|caption = Fukuda Kanon, December 2014 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 155cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2004-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2004-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = hachama |generation = 1st Generation |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, Shin Minimoni, Lilpri, HI-FIN, Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = }} Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!, the current leader of Shin Minimoni, and a current member of ANGERME and HI-FIN. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Fukuda Kanon, [[Uchouten LOVE|August 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Fukuda Kanon was born on March 12, 1995 in Kawagoe, Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. At age 2, she began taking ballet lessons, in which she practiced for around 7 years until she quit in order to join Hello Pro Egg. 2004 In June, Fukuda Kanon joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Fukuda received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. In November, Fukuda received a role in a musical as "Henrika" in 34 Choume no Kiseki. The musical ran from November to December. 2006 Fukuda continued her training and performed as a backing dancer along with the other Eggs during concerts. She worked on the Niseen Hikosen Project 2006 campaign single "Sora ga Aru" with three other Hello Pro Egg members. 2007 Fukuda performed in three musicals in 2007, playing "Mao" in Chitose Zuki in March, performing Saien!! Chitose Zuki in August and Heisei Revolution ~Bakku tuze - Byakkotai~ in October. Beginning on September 2, Fukuda also took part in television show, Chao.TV. 2008 In April, Fukuda had a role in the musical Bijogi Junction with fellow Hello Pro Egg member Maeda Yuuka. The musical rand from April 24 through April 27. On September 20, during the Shugo Chara! Matsuri event, Fukuda was selected, alongside Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka and Saho Akari, to be part in the Hello Pro Egg unit Shugo Chara Egg!."ハロプロ新ユニット、イベントで正体が明らかに" (in Japanese). Natalie. 2008-09-24. The formed to record the opening songs for the anime Shugo Chara!. They released two singles before she graduated from Shugo Chara Egg! along with Maeda and Wada. 2009 On April 4, Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group, later named "S/mileage,""エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！". Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009-05-11.Tsunku. "Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-05-08 was in the works.Tsunku. “新ユニット” (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-04-04. The members listed were Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". Also in 2009 Fukuda was cast in a film with Yajima Maimi of ℃-ute, titled "Fuyu no Kaidan". She and the original members of Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara the Musical. Fukuda played Nadeshiko Fujisaki. 2010 In May, the members of S/mileage graduated from Hello Pro Egg and became full members of Hello! Project. Fukuda, along with Wada Ayaka and Maeda Yuuka, formed Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. The girls voice the main characters and sung both the opening and ending theme songs for the anime. Fukuda voices Sasahara Natsuki. 2011 As of 2011, Fukuda is the leader of Shin Minimoni. 2012 In November, Fukuda announced on her blog that her first solo photobook, Kanyon 17, will be released on December 15th. In December, at the launch event for the single "Samui ne", Fukuda and Wada Ayaka both announced that they both will take the upcoming university entrance exams, which usually takes place in the winter season. 2013 On January 23, Fukuda held a handshake event for her solo DVD Dress up Kanon. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Fukuda will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, fellow S/mileage member Wada Ayaka, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Fukuda was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Plumeria, along with ℃-ute's Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki and Morning Musume's Ishida Ayumi and Ikuta Erina. On March 12, a solo PV of Fukuda singing "Samui ne" was featured on Hello! Project Station, she also had a fanclub event for her 18th birthday. On March 20, it was announced at an event that Fukuda and Wada Ayaka will have a shared photobook about their last moments in high school. It is set to be released in April. 2014 On March 12, Fukuda celebrated her 19th birthday. The special event was called S/mileage ~Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured two performances at the Tokyo FM Hall. Personal Life Family= Fukuda was raised as an only child. She owns a pet rabbit named Latte. |-|Education= In March 2013, Fukuda graduated from high school. On April 2, 2013, she announced on her official blog that she had become an official university student, as she attended her first day of university.[http://ameblo.jp/kanon-fukuda/archive44-201304.html It is rumored that she is attending Komazawa Women's University. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Fukuda Kanon has acquired: *'Wada Ayaka:' Fukuda became close friends with Wada Ayaka. *'Maeda Yuuka:' She is good friend with former S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka. *'Ogawa Saki:' She is good friend with former S/mileage member Ogawa Saki. *'Yutoku Ayumi:' During her time in Hello Pro Egg, Fukuda was close friends with Yutoku Ayumi. *'Okada Robin Shoko:' She is good friend with THE Possible's Okada Robin Shoko. *'Sugaya Risako:' She is close friends with Berryz Koubou member Sugaya Risako. *'Kumai Yurina:' She also is good friend with Berryz Koubou member Kumai Yurina. |-|Name Meaning= Fukuda's given name, "Kanon", means flower (花; ka) combined with sound (音; non). It's a common feminine and less common masculine Japanese given name. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Fukuda Kanon: *'Kanyon' (かにょん): Official nickname; given her since joining S/mileage. Used by members and fans. *'Kanin' (かにん): Used by fans. *'Maro' (まろ): Fukuda Kanon’s self-originated nickname. During the period when Fukuda considered herself as the reincarnation of Cinderella, she used the pronoun "maro" to refer to herself. The personal pronoun "maro" was used by aristocrats in Japanese ancient imperial court, which fit her persona at that time. After she dropped her persona, the nickname is still popular with her fans and she continues to use the nickname to refer to herself. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *'Nickname:' Kanyon (かにょん), Kanin (かにん), Maro (まろ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 155 cm http://ameblo.jp/kanon-fukuda/day2-20130111.html *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *''' Years in ANGERME:' 5 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 从*・ェ・ﾘ *'ANGERME Color:' **'Purple''' (2009-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **ANGERME (2009-Present) **Shin Minimoni (2009-Present) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **HI-FIN (2013-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) |-|Q&A= *'Likes:' Hello! Project, costumes, computers, mobile phones. *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries *'Favorite Animal:' Rabbits *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Red, Pink *'Dislikes:' Long distance running, slopes *'Activities:' Long distance running, slopes *'Less Favorite Food:' Fresh Cream, Soda. *'Hobbies:' Collecting strawberry goods, reading, theater-going, shopping. *'Special Skill:' Classical ballet, piano, baton, computers, pranks. *'Favorite English Word:' "Really?" *'Looks up to:' Abe Natsumi, Kago Ai, Kumai Yurina *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Kore ga Watashi no Ikiru Michi, All I Want for Chirstmas Is You, No cry No more *'Current Favorite Song:' Nagisa no Balcony, Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory!, Niji Discography : See also: Fukuda Kanon Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2013.01.23 Dress up Kanon Fanclub DVDs *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (スマイレージバースデーイベント 福田花音・竹内朱莉・田村芽実) *2013.12.25 Wada Ayaka & Fukuda Kanon FC Event ~AyaKanon Dual Smile~ (和田彩花＆福田花音FCイベント～あやかのん デュアルスマイル～) *2014.06.27 Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2013 / Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2014 / Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014 (竹内朱莉バースデーイベント2013／福田花音バースデーイベント2014 ／勝田里奈バースデーイベント2014) Publications Solo Photobooks #2012.12.15 Kanyon 17 (かにょん17) Group Photobooks *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ②～あやかのん18歳の約束～) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) Digital Photobooks *2012.06.27 Tamerai wa Strawberry (ためらいは　ストロベリー) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) Magazines Cover girl *2013.07.26 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.445 Featured on the cover *2010.04.27 Radio Bangumi (with Maeda Yuuka) *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (Back cover) (with Suzuki Kanon) *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (Back cover) (with Yajima Maimi & Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.01.xx Memew DX *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi feature, Michishige Sayumi, Fukuda Kanon, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka minor features) *2014.xx.xx Anican R Yanyan (Vol.12) Works Movies *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ (冬の怪談～ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語～) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Momoka) TV Programs *2007 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012– Haiku Saku Saku! (俳句さく咲く!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Sasahara Natsuki) Theater *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006 Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ (白蛇伝～White Lovers～) (as Shaochin) *2007.03.24 Sen Saigetsu (千歳月) *2007.08.16 Saien!! Sen Saigetsu (再縁!! 千歳月) *2007.10.03 Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション～バック トゥ ザ・白虎隊) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Fujisaki Nadeshiko) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Rene and Olga) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) (as Silane) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2010– FIVE STARS Select Concerts *2007.10.20 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！02) (with Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Furukawa Konatsu, Okai Asuna) Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Other Singles *2006.04.?? Sora ga Aru (With Kitahara Sayaka, Okada Robin Shouko and Hashida Mirei) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Trivia *Some fans have compared her to former fourth generation Morning Musume member Kago Ai in looks and personality. *She is a fan of Kumai Yurina, Sayashi Riho and Ichikawa Miori. *Shares the same last name as 1st generation Morning Musume member Fukuda Asuka. *She considers herself to be the reincarnation of Cinderella, though Tsunku has recently told her not to say so. *She is good at tongue twisters. *Says that Maeda Yuuka was the person who knew her best. *She loves going to karaoke alone. *She wanted to be an idol because of a game that her parents bought her where you can act as an idol. *Her audition outfit has the word "rock" because she wants to rock during the audition. *Has a rabbit named Latte and calls her La-chan. *She is the only current ANGERME member to have solo lines in all singles. *Says she is Michishige Sayumi and Tsugunaga Momoko's spare as she can go on TV whenever they can't. *Because she considers herself Michishige Sayumi's and Tsugunaga Momoko's spare, she wants them to be sick and busy more often so UFA put her on TV instead of them. *During Takahashi Ai's graduation concert she wore Takahashi Ai's shirt and overlapped it with Sayashi Riho's shirt. *Shares the same birthday with Morning Musume member Oda Sakura. *She dislikes whipped cream. *She's scared of dogs. *Said she would like to go to Guam and Hawaii. *Is the second S/mileage member to dye their hair, after Takeuchi Akari. She is also the first member in S/mileage to have dyed it a color other than brown. *She believes that Tamura Meimi is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Oda Sakura being the mellowest. See Also *Fukuda Kanon Gallery *Fukuda Kanon Discography Featured In *Fukuda Kanon Concerts & Events Appearances References Honorary Titles External Links *Profile: S/mileage profile, Hello! Project profile *Blog: ANGERME Fukuda Kanon Official Blog **Retired Blogs: Ameba Blog #1 *Twitter cs:Fukuda Kanon it:Fukuda Kanon Category:ANGERME Category:1995 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Blood type A Category:Unit leaders Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Lilpri Category:Shin Minimoni Category:March Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Purple Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:HI-FIN Category:Fukuda Kanon Category:Members currently attending university Category:Pisces Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hachama Category:Only Children